collide
by shirocchin
Summary: "Aku bukan adik kecil kesayanganmu lagi. Sejak awal aku lebih kuat darimu. Aku mampu melebihimu." [ayato/touka]


tokyo ghoul (c) ishida sui

.

Ayato melirik pemandangan dua manusia berdiri saling menatap lewat ekor matanya dari balik jendela. Telapak tangannya dingin, mengepal erat, menciptakan bunyi gemeretak samar. Pandangannya berkabut serupa mendung gelap. Tak ada yang lebih membuat pemuda itu murka ketika menyaksikan gadis yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengannya tersenyum untuk lelaki lain. Sinar jingga kemerahan yang menembus kaca jendela membuat foto berbingkai di sudut meja belajar Ayato berkilap. Foto dirinya dan kakak perempuannya. Lengan Ayato melingkari pundak sang kakak dengan latar belakang padang bunga matahari berwarna kuning keemasan. Foto itu diambil seminggu sebelum ayah mereka meninggal.

" _Tadaima_."

Touka Kirishima melempar tas sembarangan. Melonggarkan kerah seragam, berjalan menuju kulkas dua pintu di sudut kamar tanpa memandang adiknya. Meneguk sari buah jeruk kesukaan, Touka duduk di tepi ranjang.

Tak ada yang bicara. Angin sore mengibarkan korden putih, berkepak-kepak seperti sepasang sayap merpati. Dua hari yang lalu, Ayato menyaksikan pemandangan yang sama dari balik kaca jendela yang berembun karena tetesan air hujan. Touka berbagi payung dengan pemuda berambut pirang mencolok. Bukan pemandangan bagus, membuat Ayato tak bisa memejamkan mata barang sekejap. Pada setiap kepingan-kepingan memori dua bersaudara, Ayato selalu menjadi sosok penakut dan cengeng. Ke mana pun Touka pergi, tangan kecil dan rapuh Ayato tak pernah lepas dari ujung kaus kakaknya. Menggenggamnya erat, enggan melepaskan. Touka adalah jelmaan malaikat pelindung, mengayomi, serta memperhatikan setiap langkah adiknya lewat sepasang bola mata gelap yang bersinar. Mata Touka yang bersinar hangat mengingatkan Ayato pada nyala lilin di malam gelap.

"Kau pulang terlambat hari ini."

Touka memandang sosok adiknya yang bersandar pada bingkai jendela dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Ada nada tak suka pada caranya berbicara. Dingin, penuh selidik.

"Sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar, tidak boleh? Aku tak pernah protes saat kau pulang menjelang malam."

"Tapi aku tidak keluyuran sepertimu. Ada kerja kelompok—"

Touka memotong."Ya, ya kerja kelompok. Anak kelas dua sepertimu memang dalam masa banyak tugas. Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak bicara, Ayato. Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan membuat makan malam."

Bersiap meninggalkan kamar adiknya, sepasang lengan kekar lebih dulu meraih pinggang Touka, membanting tubuh berbalut seragam di atas ranjang. Wangi lavender seketika memenuhi indera penciuman gadis itu. Ayato membungkuk di atasnya, menahan kedua tangannya untuk bergerak. Touka belum pernah menyaksikan pandangan adiknya begitu gelap dan dingin. Salah satu kaki Ayato berada di antara kedua kakinya, mengunci setiap kemungkinan gerakan tak diinginkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas! Ayato."

Tubuh mungil menggeliat gelisah di bawah kungkungan tubuh tegap. Memberontak, mencoba meruntuhkan dinding kokoh yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Aku bukan adik kecil kesayanganmu lagi. Sejak awal aku lebih kuat darimu. Aku mampu melebihimu."

Tak ada lagi gerakan perlawanan. Tatapan mereka beradu. Pandangan Ayato penuh intimidasi, hasrat ingin menguasai, menundukkan, serta melumpuhkan lawan. Sejak kapan perasaan terlarang itu muncul? Apakah saat Touka mengecup keningnya setiap malam menjelang tidur? Apakah saat gadis itu memberinya pelukan hangat kala salju turun? Ataukah saat ia menghapus air matanya saat pemakaman ayah mereka dengan sehelai sapu tangan berenda ungu dan berkata 'Ayato, wajahmu jelek sekali jika menangis' padahal matanya sendiri bengkak dan merah karena lama menangis.

Percintaan sedarah mungkin terdengar lebih menjijikkan daripada percintaan sesama jenis atau pedofil sekali pun. Bukankah keduanya terlahir dari rahim yang sama? Sekali dua kali, Ayato pernah menonton film bertema cinta sesama saudara. Sesuatu yang tak normal dan tak bisa diterima masyarakat. Melanggar batas norma.

Cengkeraman kuat Ayato pada pergelangan tangan Touka meninggalkan bekas kuku yang cukup dalam. Cukup menyakitkan hingga mampu membuat gadis itu mengerang. Iba memandang ekspresi kesakitan kakak perempuannya, Ayato sedikit melonggarkan kedua tangan tanpa melepaskan. Di matanya, Touka adalah sosok kuat, berpendirian teguh dan tahan banting. Ia pernah menyaksikan sendiri kakaknya berkelahi, menumbangan satu dua anak lelaki yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kau lebih lemah dariku, Touka."

Jemari ramping dan kokoh Ayato menelusuri leher jenjang setengah terekspos. Pemuda itu kembali menancapkan kukunya dalam-dalam, menekan urat nadi yang berdetak menggelitik ujung ibu jari. Bibir merah muda beraroma sari jeruk di bawah sana memang menggoda, namun Ayato tak ingin buru-buru.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu dengan pemuda lain. Kau hanya boleh melihatku mulai sekarang."

Ayato menggigit kasar leher seputih porselen, menancapkan sepasang taringnya pada permukaan kulit bersih tak bercela. Aroma memabukkan menguar, mengalahkan wangi deterjen lavender pada sprei kusut di bawah mereka.

"Ghh! A-Ayato—"

Ayato murka setiap potongan-potongan gambar Touka bersama si pirang norak melintas dalam kepalanya. Otaknya semakin berkabut, amarah dan rasa cemburu menelan akal sehatnya. Benda lunak dan basah semakin gencar memberi gigitan dan kecupan bertubi. Ayato menyukainya, saat-saat Touka tak berdaya dan lemah di bawah dekapan tubuhnya. Ketika mata keduanya bertemu untuk ke sekian kalinya, tak ada pendar nyala lilin pada sepasang iris gelap kakaknya. Gadis itu meronta, tapi tak sudi memohon. Gadis-gadis sekolahnya mungkin bersedia menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan sukarela pada Ayato, namun pemuda itu tak tertarik tidur dengan mereka. Ayato menginginkan Touka.

Seandainya ayah mereka masih hidup, kira-kira hukuman apa yang akan ia terima karena menelanjangi kakaknya sendiri? Mungkin pipinya lebam karena tamparan bertubi-tubi, mungkin ia akan diusir dari rumah, dan yang terburuk mungkin ayahnya akan membunuhnya. Tapi semua itu hanya bayangan belaka. Ayato ingat kapan pertama kali bayang-bayang wajah Touka muncul di setiap fantasi liarnya. Saat itu salah satu teman sekelasnya bertanya tipe gadis kesukaannya. Ia tak mungkin menjawab bahwa tipe idealnya adalah kakak perempuannya sendiri. Atau ketika teman sebangkunya menyelipkan majalah porno di antara himpitan buku-buku pelajaran di dalam tasnya, Ayato membayangkan gadis berbikini merah muda pada sampul adalah Touka.

"Tak bisakah kau sedikit bergantung padaku? Kau melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri seolah-olah aku lelaki yang tak bisa diandalkan. Kau selalu memandang lemah diriku. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan sakit yang kualami."

Ayato tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata gadis itu semakin meredup. Kosong. Nyala lilin pada mata itu telah padam.

.

.

end


End file.
